


Something Cheesy and Kinda of Abstract

by darkghost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Pack Family, kind of, they something in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkghost/pseuds/darkghost
Summary: The Hale’s sisters moved back to Beacon Hills a little bit over a year ago, deciding to switch New York for their small town and quickly bonding with the resident pack.Laura, after adopting Emma, a little werewolf girl with three years at the time, decided that after spending almost a year raising her in the crowded city, she wanted to do it in her hometown; and Cora, who was starting college, her elected one sending her back home. Only Derek had stayed behind, intent on sorting somethings out before moving back.What happens when he does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic a year and something ago, and to be honest I never was sure if I would finished or not. Mainly, because sterek is the ship that made me read fics, that made me see edits on youtube, basically...it's the ship that made dive deep into the fangirl world xD And because it's so special to me, I was way too nervous and insecure writing this, cause I wanted to do them good.  
> But last week, I finally opened it and started writing again. And I'm happy with the cheesy, fluffy result. And that I actually finished.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

He walked the steps towards the door easily, ringing the bell with his elbow as he tried to balance the two coffees and the bag of pastries in his hands as he did so. It didn’t take long for him to hear the rustling behind the door and coming face to face with what was a definitely still not ready Laura since, even though she had her uniform already on, her hair was tousled and clothes still looked a complete mess.

“Stiles, come on in.” she greeted with a smile, not giving him time to return it before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom. He followed her, closing the door behind him, and heading to the living room, where he could hear laugher coming from.

“Well, if it’s not my favourite girl.” Stiles announced, watching as Cora and Emma came to a halt and turned to him. The man put the food and his backpack on the table, where there was already a bowl of eaten cereals, and taking a coffee with him, he handed it to his friend, before crunching down on the floor to hug his little girl, that returned the hug enthusiastically before paying attention again to the television.

“I don’t like you that much Stilinski.” Cora replied with a smirk, before taking a sip of her drink, as Stiles settled next to her on the couch.

“Oh shut up Hale.” He retorted, bumping their shoulders with a smile.

“Laura has been freaking out all weekend about what your father wants.” Cora said loudly, which made her sister make an indignant sound as an answer from where she was, “You don’t happen to know what the meeting is about, do you?” she asked, pretending to be uninterested.

“Trying to be sneaky, really?” Stiles mused, with eyebrow raised, “Doesn’t suit you.”

“Worth a shot.” She added nonchalantly, shrugging.

“Cora. C’mon.” came Laura’s voice while entering the room, “Now, Emma, you behave.” She added staring sternly at her daughter, giving her small kiss on her head after.

“There’s a coffee on the table for you.” He said.

“Thank you. You are a life saviour.” She replied with a smile, already heading towards the door with her sister, “I will see you two at lunch.”

“B’e mum.” Emma muttered from her place.

Stiles took the fact that she was still entertained with the cartoons, to go clean the table from Emma’s breakfast and wash the dirty dishes, wanting to help their friends, since he knew that both Laura and Cora would be too tired from their shifts. The kitchen was adjacent to the living room, a counter dividing both divisions, which allowed him to still be able to keep a watch at the girl, while he worked.

“So…pumpkin, what do you wanna do today?” He asked, as he finished cleaning his hand in a cloth, “Maybe we could make your auntie a birthday gift for next Saturday?” he suggested, opening his bag and taking out a few papers, displaying it all on the table.

“Hm…” she muttered, observing him very thoughtfully, “Iz there glitter?”

“Of course there is.” Stiles replied with a smile, which resulted in an enthusiastic squeal from her, before she headed towards him, and together starting to work.

The week went by quickly, even though Cora and Stiles were on a university break, both had part time jobs, Cora at one of the local’s diner near the station and Stiles at the library. Stiles saw the Hales regularly, whether when visiting them or by the few meetings on his routine: talking with Laura when going to the station, greeting Cora when she and Isaac, her boyfriend, were at the coffee shop with Emma.

The Hale’s sisters had moved back to Beacon Hills a little bit over a year ago, deciding to switch New York for their small town. Laura, after adopting Emma, a little werewolf girl with three years who had lost her parents at a car crash, decided that after spending almost a year raising her in the crowded city, she wanted to do it in her hometown; and Cora, who was starting college, her elected one sending her back home. Only their brother, Derek, had stayed behind, intent on finished things in his job first, and trying to find another one at Beacon Hills before coming back.

The three girls had become Stiles’ friend fast, after his dad had introduced them, and soon he found out that they were part of the supernatural and had them hanging with the rest of the pack.

The pack was made of 9 people, Scott being the first to get bitten by a rogue alpha in their sophomore year, followed by Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Lydia (she hadn’t turned, even though they didn’t know why). Stiles and Scott had brought them together, all confused teenagers with no idea of what was going on, and together they had learned. Stiles had tried to help his best friend and the others in the best way he could, researching and trying to find all the answers he could about werewolves with Allison’s help, who also got what she could from her father, despite most of it being about how to caught them or kill them rather than actually help their transition to wolfhood. That information had however been useful when they tried to stop the alpha, Chris helping them and killing it, at his daughter request. Later, they had found out that Lydia was a banshee; and Malia and Kira had joined their little family after moving to Beacon Hills.

The Hale’s had fitted like a glove with them, which is why after a couple of months, Stiles and Scott had asked Laura if they would become part of it officially, the older woman becoming the alpha they never had and teaching them, together with Cora, the things they had learned from their family before they had died on the fire.

When Saturday morning rolled around, the Hale’s house was filled with life, all busy finishing their preparations: there was the small murmur of Laura and Boyd on the kitchen talking as they made lunch, the smell of the food spreading through the house, the movements of Stiles as he set the table, while Cora and her boyfriend rested confortable on the couch, cuddling as they watched Emma, a red neckerchief around her head, running after Erica with a plastic sword, their laughers contagious. A birthday cake and some desserts already on a small table at a corner, a few presents set on the floor next to it.

“You know, if you guys helped this would be ready sooner.”

“My birthday, my rules, remember?” she joked, looking at him over her shoulder and sticking her tongue at him playfully. Stiles was about to reply back when he was interrupted by a knock on the door, putting down the forks he was holding and heading to it.

“Photos don’t make you justice, dude.” Stiles blurted out, after opening the door to find no other than Laura and Cora’s very hot brother, staring back at him.

“What?” the other man asked, looking at him weirdly.

“Oh. The patent Hale glare.” He tried to muse, which only made said glare to intensify even more.

“Uncle d’rek!!” exclaimed Emma excited, who had followed Stiles when he didn’t come back quickly, and jumping at his arms without a thought when she realized it was her uncle. Luckily, Derek had good reflexes, whether from being a werewolf or not wasn’t clear, and caught her easily.

“Hello Angel.” He greeted, a soft smile appearing as he looked at her, giving her a gentle finger tap on her nose, which resulted on a little chuckle from her.

“I really hope you have a gift somewhere inside your jacket or else your sister is going to skin you alive.” Stiles commented, after taking his interaction with Emma as a opportunity to stare at the man openly, up and down.

“I’m the best gift she could have.” Derek replied sarcastically, making Stiles chuckled.

“Even though I think unwrap you as birthday gift must be lovely, I don’t think Cora would love it that much.” Stiles added, winking at him, and heading back inside. Derek put his niece down, and grabbing her right hand, followed Stiles.

When Derek stepped through the door, he had a few seconds of peace, before both Laura and Cora halted, sniffing the air, and turning to the door. In a moment, Cora was jumping over the sofa and Laura letting her spoon fall as they moved to Derek and engulfed him in a tight hug, Emma joining by hugging their legs, the only part she could reach.

“Damn. I want to be part of the werewolf hug too.” Erica muttered at Stiles side, both watching the Hales.

“You just want to feel his muscles, don’t you?”

“Can you blame me?” she whispered with a predatory smirk.

“You realize we can hear you, right?” Laura asked, as they untangled themselves.

“You choose now to remember you are werewolves.” Stiles said, ironically, “How come you didn’t notice your fuc-” at Laura’s glare, making Stiles changed his choosing word, “fudging brother was outside?”

“Really Stilinski?” Cora asked, raising one eyebrow, to what his only response was to shrug and smile.

After that, properly introductions were made, Derek having a chance to talk with each one of them as the time passed. Malia and Kira, the only two missing, finally joined them, arriving at the right time so that they could start eating at last, stopping Emma’s complaint of being hungry. The ten of them sat down and chatted animatedly as they ate, stories being shared, jokes made, food passing around, joy all around the table.

When they all finished, they moved to the couches, spreading themselves in the available spots and sitting on the floor while they talked with each other, conversation flowing easily as they ate some desserts. Emma was playing with her toys, having recruited Isaac and Malia as her new playmates.

“Derek, Malia says you’re an English teacher?” Kira asked, interested.

“English?!” Stiles exclaimed, slightly shocked.

“Yes.” Derek responded, a proud little smile at his face, ignoring Stile’s shocked comment.

“So…you are the one that tries to make teenagers read books, huh?” The younger man said, jokingly, not giving time to Kira questioning the man again.

“I’m sorry?” asked Derek, eyebrows pinched together, and face contorted like he wanted to say something more, but was controlling himself, which made Stiles’ curiosity pick.

“Oh man.” Cora exclaimed, a pleading tone in her voice, “Please don’t continue.”

 “You…” Derek started, perplexed, “are completely wrong.” He gritted, a glare on his face, “Yes, as part of the syllabus, it is required that the students read books, but it’s not to force them to read something they don’t want or don’t like, it’s to give them a chance to explore something different. We all know half of them doesn’t do the actually reading, however those who do, have the opportunity to read something they probably wouldn’t do, and find themselves to actually enjoy it.”

“Alright, you have a point there.” Stiles said, after Derek’s ramble, “But…” he began again, noticing in the corner of his eyes the glare the Hale’s sisters were giving him, “…what about the hiding meanings behind everything? I mean, who cares about the colour of the damn hat?!” Stiles said, “OR that the 3 dead flowers are a prediction of the family death, whether physical or spiritual, in the end?”

“English teaches you to look in the meaning behind people’s action, behind their words, connecting the dots. Something that from what my sisters had told me about you, I thought you would understand.” Derek explained, without missing a beat, “And do explain me, how is that any different than what we do with tv series, or movies, or other books we read for pleasure? We interpret the interactions between characters, their values and motivations, we interpret different things to try and get to a conclusion about what’s going to happen next. It’s exactly the same, when you see into it.”

“Basically you are a nerd, huh?”

“That’s what you took from what I said?” Derek asked.

“Oh don’t worry, big guy.” he denied, smirking, “I agree with you. I just wanted to hear you talk. You hadn’t say much, and it seemed something you were quite passionate.” He added, taking joy in seeing Derek blush slightly, scratching his neck embarrassedly and looking down.

“It’s not that I’m not enjoying your…weird flirting” Erica began, from where she was standing on the floor, head laying on Boyd’s lap, as he played with her hair, “but can we not talk about classes? Some people are trying to enjoy their summer break.”

 “What about giving Cora her presents?” Laura intervened, trying to stop Stiles and Erica banter.

“Pr’sents!” Emma exclaimed, “Can I give m’ne?” she asked, not waiting for their replies and running to get hers, coming back a few seconds later, “’Tiles, helped.”

Isaac and Kira, who were the closest to Cora, burst out laughing, unable to control it, as soon as they watched the draw in her hands, soon the others followed their examples, after they moved and saw it too: Emma had drawn her family, it was vibrant and colourful, amazing in what only a four-year-old child could do; the three siblings’ eyebrows caught everyone’s attention, not only they were extremely prominent, but were also made of glitter. Cora was trying hard to keep a serious face, staring reprovingly to her friends, but broke fast in a smile when she turned to her niece.

“It’s beautiful Emma.” She complimented, “We are putting it on the fridge, alright?”

“I think this calls for mine now.” Stiles said, raising from his place and giving her a small package.

“I don’t even know why I’m surprised anymore.” Cora deadpanned, when she opened to find a black sweatshirt, the words ‘WEREWOLF? THERE, WOLF.’ printed at the front.

“You and I both know you love that movie, Hale.” Stiles commented, “Not even worth denying it.”

Malia and Kira gave her their joint gift next, followed by Boyd, Laura and then Erica, Isaac blushing slightly when he said he had already given his. Most of them were symbolic presents, not too expensive but things that represent their inside jokes, their stories, their relations.

“Derek, where is my present?” Cora questioned, “You better not have come with empty hands.” She glared, her expression changing quickly to confused when her brother shared a look with Stiles, who was trying to hide his chuckle, before returning the attention to her.

“It’s in the car with the rest of my things.” He replied, “I was going to bring it in when I unpacked.”

“Why not…”

“UNPACK?!” Laura interrupted, surprised.

“I got a job at the high school.” He stated.

“Asshole.” The younger sibling said, throwing a pillow at his face mockingly, “You should have told us you were moving in, now we have to give you the room that we planned to turn into a tea room.”

“Funny.” He replied sarcastically, throwing it back.

“Me and Malia need to go. Mom wants to meet us.” Kira informed with a small frown, interrupting the siblings quarrel, after having spent the last minutes of their interaction texting on the phone, distractedly.

“Is your grandmother gonna be there?” Malia asked, “Nope. Not going then.” She added, the kitsune’s silence answer enough, but getting up from her place anyway.

“Still trying to make you marry this year?”

“Apparently wanting to ‘wait for next year is ridiculous.’” Malia quoted, rolling her eyes slightly annoyed, “Because of course it’s ridiculous trying to save money to actually pay for it.”

“She’s just being…” Kira started, struggling to find the right word and being interrupted by her friends with their diverse suggestions from ‘a bitch’ to ‘an annoying old bat’.

“Too pushy?” said at least Derek, trying to help the woman, who was clearly too nice to say a bad word about someone, specially a family member.

“Exactly. Thanks, Derek.” She said with a grateful smile, “You guys are not nice.” She added, with a pout and giving them a look.

“You made the puppy eyes come out guys.” Malia exclaimed, a grin on her face, as she kissed the side of her fiancée’s face and interlacing their fingers, “We’ll see you guys at the club.” She added. Both of them left, Kira ruffling Emma’s hair as a goodbye in her way.

“Well… then we are going too.” Boyd affirmed too.

“C’mon on Stiles.” Erica suggested when the man didn’t move.

“What? I’m fine here.” Stiles, said oblivious, which resulted in a staring contest between him and the blonde, Boyd rolling his eyes at their antics, “Riiiight. Family time, got it!” he then added with a smirk, throwing all attempts at subtlety out of the window, “Oh and Hale?”  Stiles added, suddenly.

“Yes?” came Cora and Derek’s answer simultaneously, making Laura and Isaac laugh at their faces.

“Huh... This had never happened before” Stiles said startled, “Sorry, dude. I was talking to your sister. She’s the only Hale for me.” He stated dramatically, “But maybe I can get a room for another one…someday.” He added playfully, looking at Derek.

“Stiles.” Cora gritted, “You either get on with it or leave.”

“Okay okay.” He dismissed, holding his arms up in surrender, “Lyds said she would be leaving sooner today and asked for you to wait, so that she can meet you guys after dinner. She wants to give you your gift or something like that.” He explained, retelling what Lydia had told him when they met this morning to have coffee. At Cora’s nod, he gave a kiss at Emma, and headed out, yelling “Hasta la vista, baby!” as he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey ‘Tiles.” Greeted a small voice.

“Hello.” Stiles said with a smile, looking up from his laptop distractedly, eyes widen slightly when he found Derek staring down at him, Emma at his side with a bright grin.

“You came for the story time?”

“Yes.” She nodded, “Uncle D’rek going to give me ice cream after.” She added, “But don’t tell anyone because it’s secret.”

“Is that so?” The younger man chuckled, “Well, I won’t then.” He promised, “You should get going though, they will start soon. Will and Jessie are already there.”

“Yeah!” she squealed, excitedly, heading towards it, Derek following behind her, but returning after a few moments.

“You know…” Stiles started when Derek was in front of him again, “you could go grab a book and stay here.” He suggested, “I mean, it would probably be more practical to you.”

“Okay.”

“Of course if you don’t want to it’s…” Stiles continued, “Wait…You said okay?” he added, staring at Derek and finding him looking right back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What do you suggest?” Derek asked, taking the chair next to Stile’s desk and sitting down. “For reading.” He explicated when he saw the man’s confused face.

“You need to be more specific than that. You can’t just… put all that responsibility on me.” He huffed, “I don’t know what genres you like, if there’s a style of writing you absolutely loath, if you want poetry or not.”

“I honestly don’t care, Stiles.” He grumbled, with an amused look.

 “But…” he started, “How do you feel about zombies?” he asked, not giving him the chance to reply and leaving his place, coming back soon with a small book in his hands, a grin on his face, “I swear it’s good.”

They sat in confortable silence after that, Stiles continuing his work and Derek reading quietly. Stiles would turn sometimes to the man at his side, just observing how peaceful he looked and how absorbed he seemed as he read, opening his mouth to initiate conversation a couple of times but always giving up, and returning to what he was doing.

“I can’t focus on the book if you keep staring.” Derek stated, without moving his head, when Stiles turn to him once more.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologized quickly, “So…why didn’t you join us on Saturday night?”

“Dance clubs are…not my thing. Too many people.” Derek answered him, turning to look at him with a grimace.

“Fair point.” He chuckled, “But I like to dance. Even though some like to point out that what I do shouldn’t be called that.”

“Cora?” Derek asked.

“Obviously. Erica too.” Stiles said with a smile, “You should come next time.”

They kept quietly chatting the next minutes, getting to know each other slowly as they spoke about different subjects, Derek quiet’s nature a contrast to Stiles’ loud one. They halted to stop when they started to hear the murmur of children getting louder, indicating that the story was over. Soon Emma was coming towards them, and deciding to sit in Stiles’ lap, started recounting animatedly what she had just listen to, moving her hands to exemplify some things as she did so.

“Pumpkin, it’s time to go.” Derek announced, interrupting her, “I will come back again another day…to continue reading it.” He added to Stiles, gesturing to the book.

“You can book...” he started, confused, however it was already too late. Derek had stepped away enough that he didn't hear him.

Stiles saw Derek every day after that, all week. He had expected Derek to keep his word but not the very next day, so he had been shocked to see the older man walked in the library in the middle of his morning shift, but pleased nonetheless.

It became a routine; Derek would come in, greet him and grab the book that Stiles left at the desk, starting to read silently, however that usually didn't last much because they soon would start talking to each other. By Thursday, after they had discussed their opinions on the first book Stiles’ suggested, sharing what they thought had been the strong points and the weak ones, he was already starting a new book, this one a non-fiction.

Even though Derek was reserved and shy, sometimes a bit reticent and nervous in sharing his thoughts with Stiles, once you started talking about the things he loved, he gained a different life, speaking about it with fire and passion, just like he had at Cora’s birthday, and that was how Stiles, among other things, had found out on Friday that he too was a completely Star Wars fan, leading them to a heated argument about it, which only stopped when a teenager had to ask them to quiet down.

Saturday night, Stiles found himself spreading cushions and pillows on his living room floor with Scott’s help for the pack movie night, after they had dinner together. Everyone started filling in the place, bringing snacks with them, Boyd bringing the rent DVDs since it was his turn to pick, a routine they were all familiar with.

 “Hey.” Cora greeted as she entered, setting down her things on the floor.

“Where's Derek?” asked Kira softly to the Hale sisters when he didn’t come in with them.

“He’s not coming.” their alpha told them with a sad smile.

“What? But I was gonna finally meet him.” Scott said dejected, pouting slightly.

“He said he didn't want to bother and intrude.” Cora supplied, “And even though we tried to make him come, he was being a stubborn ass.”

“That's ridiculous!” Malia exclaimed.

“He's pack.” Kira stated, at the same time her fiancée, the words making the siblings face soften at how they all had already welcomed Derek as a part of their own.

“Yes, he is.” Stiles, who has been quiet until then, muttered, only a few of them actually being able to listen to it, “I'm going get him. Scotty, you are coming.” Stiles said, decidedly, leaving right after as everyone stared at him.

Scott had followed his friends, after a few seconds of hesitation, quickly catching up with him as he entered his jeep. They sat in silence while Stiles started the drive to the Hale’s residence, Scott observing his best friend before deciding to speak up. He noticed how he was more tense than usual, mouth set in a thin line as he stared ahead.

“Why are you taking me?”

“Well, we started the pack. We brought everyone to it. It seems fair to be us to try to make him see that he belongs there.” Stiles stated, like it was obvious. Not long after, he was parking the car at Laura’s driveway, and knocking on the door, Scott at his side.

“Stiles.” Derek said, confused, when he opened the door, “What are you doing here?”

“Can we come in?” Stiles asked softly, tugging at the end of his sweater.

“Uh…Sure?” the older man told him, voice unsure, stepping aside anyway to let the two in, both sitting down side by side on the couch, Derek following and sitting in the one in front of them.

“Where’s Emma?” Stiles asked after searching the room and not seeing a sign of his little werewolf.

“She is upstairs. Sleeping.” He answered, “You are Scott, right?”

“Yeah.” Scott confirmed, with a bright smile, “Nice to meet you Derek. Lydia, Allison and I have been excited to meet you all week.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek apologized awkwardly, a small guilty expression on his face, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh… I didn’t mean it like that.” Scott added quickly, after seeing his look, “It’s just your sisters have always talked about you a lot. And we always knew you would eventually come here, so everyone in the pack was really curious.”

“Exactly.” Stiles intervened, “I realized that one of us probably should have been the one inviting you to the pack movie night, because you probably thought only your sisters wanted you there and all. But really dude, since we asked your sisters to be the alpha, we have always considered you pack. Like when you have a distant cousin. He is still part of the family.” The man rambled.

“We understand it’s a lot. A bit overwhelming. The moving. All of us.” Scott said softly, “It was how Kira felt when she moved here too. However, with time we got to know each other and she became family.”

“Which is what happened with Lau and Cora too, by the way.” Stiles added, “Hell, I’m pretty sure that after a week, Cora still wanted to claw something with how annoyed of me she was. So you are kind of an upgrade from that.” He finished, jokingly, which made Derek chuckled slightly.

“We just want to have a chance to know you.” Scott explained, “And maybe, hopefully, you will want to join the pack one day.” He added, with a smile, hope in his eyes.

Derek had been stiff during most of the conversation, looking slightly uncomfortable at the beginning, but as it advanced he had seemed to relax and to  actually consider their words, even though he still seemed like something was holding him back and making him reluctant.

“I’m not too good…” he started, nervously, staring at Stiles.

“I know big guy.” Stiles said with an understanding smile, “But we are only asking you to give it a try.”

“Do or do not. There is no try.” Derek answered.

“You!” Stiles exclaimed, shocked, bursting out laughing the next second, making Derek laugh too, especially when he saw the confused look Scott was given them.

“See why I need you there?” Stiles joked, pointing a hand at Scott, “None of those heathens I call friends like Star Wars. Do you know how many brilliant references I’ve made that went completely over their head!?”

“A misunderstood genius.” Derek replied sarcastically, finding easy to fall into the usual banter that they had had all week, the tension of the conversation dissipating with their laughter.

“I know right?” Stiles started, “I’m not even…”

 “Really Stiles?” Scott asked, interrupting him.

“Oh right. Not the point.” He said, realizing he was getting out of the reason they had come, “So you coming?” he asked, both him and Scott giving him a puppy eye look.

“Alright.” He muttered, surprisingly firm, a decisive look at his face, “But Emma…”

“My mom was supposed to be here taking care of her. Don’t worry.” Scott added, taking out his phone and sending her a message, “She will be here in a few minutes.” He confirmed, “Boyd choose an action movie and a romance. I think he tried to please everyone. Specially, cause your sister threatened him if he kept choosing romances because of Erica.” He continued, making conversation with Derek until his mom arrived, Stiles standing surprisingly quiet as he watched the interaction between his best friend and Derek.

“Thank you, Mrs McCall. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” Derek said before they left.

“It’s no problem.” Melissa answered truthfully, “You boys go and have fun.” She said dismissing them.

They were back at Stile’s house soon, the conversation inside coming to a halt when they entered. Laura was looking proudly at Derek, a small smile in her face, as she watched them sit down on the cushions, Derek sitting beside Kira with Stiles at his side.

“I’m Lydia.” Greeted the red haired with a wave from one of the sofas, Derek giving her a nod in acknowledge, “She’s Allison.” She added, pointing to the brunette at her side. Derek tensed slightly at that, as he looked at her, Allison looking abnormally awkward too, but it was gone in a flash, the man relaxing after and showing her a smile, which was received with a bright and relieved smile from Allison, her dimples showing.

“So…how did those two were able to convince you?” Kira asked curiously, when the conversation started once more, the discussion of which of the two movies should be the first, that had started after Stiles and Scott had left, returning again.

“There was this...” Derek started, hesitating on what the right word was to describe it, having not only Kira but Stiles looking at him, waiting for his answer, “…weird synchronized speech? That was unexplainably effective.”

“Oh I know, right? They somehow make it work and say the right words.” the girl agreed, grinning, “Did they bring the puppy eyes?” Kira asked, Derek nodding as an answer, “Well, they brought the big guns then.”

“It’s ridiculous.” Derek muttered, “They are grown adults. It should not work.”

 “Our puppy eyes are awesome!!” Stiles intervened, indignantly, “And I look adorable doing it, dude.”

“Yes, you do.” Derek agreed softly, without thinking, blushing a bit when he realized what he had said, “I mean…” Derek started, stuttering slightly, trying to find something to say, while Stiles stared at him, speechless, a shocked expression on his face.

“Hey! The movie is starting” Kira interrupted, faking excitement to break their tension, making both of them turn to the television. Stiles still kept observing Derek by the corner of his eye, seeing as he gave Kira a grateful smile, which she returned with one herself and a mumbled answer, only audible to the older man.

The two movies were watched quickly, the talk between each other never ceasing during it, from Cora’s and Isaac sarcastic remarks to Stiles’ jokes or Lydia’s comments about the movie. They found themselves laughing too many times, sometimes the movie forgotten in the middle of it all.

After all of them had helped cleaning up when the second movie finished, some by gathering the garbage from the snacks and others putting the pillows and everything else into its place, people started leaving slowly, parting with words of goodbye to their friends. Stiles was busy with Laura when he noticed Allison and Derek were in a corner, talking in whispered tones, he couldn’t watch Allison’s face, that had her back turn to him, but he could see Derek’s serious face, a hint of what he thought was sadness in his eyes.

“Huh… what’s happening there?” Stiles asked Laura, quietly, gesturing the two of them, who were now sharing a brief hug, trying to think of what they could had been talking about.

“Stiles, not your business.” She answered, hastily, a warning tone in her voice, “Let it go, okay?” she added, more gently, smiling reassuringly as she put her hand in his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

One week turned into another and another, and soon 2 months had already passed since Derek had first arrived to Beacon Hills. Stiles and Derek’s friendship bloomed quickly, having grown to know and be confortable with each other, meeting frequently, whether at the library or the coffee, whether only the two of them or together with some members of the pack. However, it wasn’t just with Stiles that friendship had developed, Derek had become close with most of them, going on runs in the mornings with Kira and Allison, having in dept conversations with Lydia when they all gather, joining Boyd sometimes at the gym and sharing some of Erica’s weird taste in bands.

Stiles walked tiredly towards the Hale house, a bag on his shoulders, having just finished his last shift at the library, since the end of the summer break was a few days away, his classes starting the next week. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was just ajar, and so he let himself in.

 “You guys shouldn’t leave you door opened like that. It’s dangerous.” Stiles announced, letting his bag fall on the floor as he threw himself to the couch where Derek was sit, sinking down at his side, and closing his eyes, “Someone could just walk in.”

“Yes, Stiles, you can come in. So glad you asked.” the older man said ironically, not sparing a glance to Stiles and continuing to type down on his laptop, “Make yourself at home.”

“Your sarcasm is not appreciated, dude.” He answered, with a pout, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder, “I’m tired.” He moaned, “There was these pair of teenagers who just…wouldn’t shut up, Derek. It was torture.” He continued, “How can you handle them?! In large groups!?”

“They aren’t that bad.” He answered with a small amused smile, meeting Stile’s gaze, sideways for a moment.

“They are self-centred, moody and horny.” He enumerated, gesturing with his fingers, “It’s terrible. We can never let our little girl become one.” He stated suddenly, eyes wide and mouth open in realization.

“Stiles, it will happen. It’s inevitable.” He remarked, chuckling, “It’s called growing up and it happens to everyone, sorry to break it to you.”

“Nuh huh. Not on our watch.” he denied, stubbornly, while Derek kept on laughing at his antics, “I thought you would have come to the library today.” He added hesitantly, changing the subject suddenly, making the other halt and turn to look at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, sheepishly, “I got distracted. I had to finish some things for the class on Monday.”

“About that. I was thinking…” Stiles started.

“Obviously a dangerous decision.”

“You’re on a roll today, man.”  he stated with a grin, getting up his head to have a better look at his friend, “But anyway, I was thinking that I could maybe …continue to bring you a book? Sometimes.” he asked hopeful.

“Stiles.”

“Or maybe you could suggest some to me, you know? Mixed it up a bit. And we could keep on meeting to discuss it because your opinions about it are kind of great, dude.” He continued, ignoring Derek’s call again, “Obviously if you don’t want to that’s…”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Right. Sorry, I…” he apologized, stopping himself when he saw Derek’s glare.

“I probably won’t have time to read as much as I did.” He explained, setting his laptop on the coffee table, “Neither will you. Don’t deny it. It’s your last year. You will be busy.” He added reprovingly, when he saw him ready to contradict, “But I will read when I can.” He finished with a small smile.

“Great.” The other exclaimed, with a smile, moving from his place to get his bag, “I brought another one. It’s mine.”

“Are you honestly giving me a book about werewolves?” asked Derek, in disbelief, after grabbing the book Stiles had extended to him and read its cover.

“Don’t knock it till you finish it.” Stiles answered him, with a proud smirk.

“Huh…” Derek started after a few moments of silence, where they both were looking at the tv, “Just because we won’t be reading as much, doesn’t mean we won’t meet?” He confessed, uncertain.

“I know that. You would miss me too much.” He replied cheekily, however his body betraying him, his shoulders relaxing and a small blush beginning to colour his face.

“That’s…good.” Derek stated, hiding his face slightly, and rubbing his hands together nervously, “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Well…yeah, consider yourself assured.” The man answered, “Anyway, I have to make a question that will make or break this friendship. I’ve waited too long.” Stiles announced dramatically.

“It’s going to be something stupid like ‘do I like Lord of the Rings’, isn’t it?”

“Of course not. I know you do.” He replied, like it was obvious, “So…how do you feel about the Mets?”

“Exactly my point.” Derek said with an unimpressed glare, ignoring the question.

“Hey. It’s a totally acceptable question, dude.” He stated with a smile, grabbing the pillow at his side, hitting the other with it.

“For all you know I could hate baseball.”  Derek contradicted.

“But you don’t.” he affirmed certain, “Lau told us you played it in college.”

“I still…”

“Just tell him they are your favourite team already.” Laura interrupted them, startling the two men by appearing out of nowhere, heading to the kitchen with two boxes of pizza in her hand, “You want to stay for dinner?”

“I can’t. I’m supposed to cook dinner tonight.” He answered, looking over his shoulder to her, “Favourite team, huh?”

“You better not start to say ill words about them.” Derek said defensively, which made Stiles’ smirk.

“I would never.” Stiles promised seriously, taking his hand to his heart, “We should get together to watch a game sometime. I don’t miss any with my dad.”

“Watch them all, please, Stiles!” Laura begged playfully, “HE makes us endure those games.” She added, a fake horrified look in her face.

 “You make me watch football.” He accused with a glare, Laura was about to reply back, when she tilted her head to the side, and listened attentively.

“Cora and Emma are here.” She announced, putting an end to the discussion.

“I guess this is my cue.” Stiles said, rising from his place and grabbing his things, “I will see you guys tomorrow at Lydia’s.” He departed, with a smile and a wave.

Stiles got home soon after getting inside his jeep, however not before having greeted Cora and Emma as he left, and went to work quickly on their dinner. The evening went by uneventful, Stiles had watched a movie with his father, the sheriff retiring to his bedroom to sleep right after, Stiles though, had later fallen asleep in the couch as he watched another. When he awoke the next day, opening his eyes slowly due to the blinding light coming from the window, he looked to the clock on the stand next to the tv and cursed under his breath, noticing it was already way past lunch time. He had promised his father that he would clean the house that day, before leaving to Lydia’s and there was only 3 hours left before the agreed time, so he put his hands at work, after taking a few moments to eat some cereals, too lazy to cook a proper lunch. He knew he was already late when he left to his friend house at half past five, hair still slightly wet from his shower, knowing that he still needed to pass through the bakery to get his order.

However, it didn’t take him too long to arrive at his destination, parking the car next to Laura’s. He could see that most of the pack was already there, all of them having taken the afternoon off, even the sheriff and Melissa, so that they could be at the goodbye barbecue to Lydia, Scott, Allison and Isaac, who would leave this weekend to go back to college, outside of Beacon Hills.

As he got inside, with a box of sweets on his hands, he could hear David Guetta and Zara Larsson’s music beginning to play, could distinguish Emma’s laughter as she belted the lyrics to it, well, her own version of the lyrics, but that couldn’t have prepared him to what he saw when he stepped out in the garden, making him halt, mesmerized at the scene. Most of them were spread all around, talking with each other, whether standing near the pool or seated in the couches and chairs that had been moved there for the occasion, however there was some who were dancing. Lydia and Malia were moving at the sound of music, both talking as they danced together, Scott was swirling Kira around multiple times for fun, but what caught Stile’s attention was Derek and Emma. Derek was holding his niece’s hand, and together they were dancing, jumping up and down, moving their arms around, Derek spinning her in what was definitely not a safe way were she human. The younger man noticed the soft smile Derek was giving her, he noticed the slightly messy hair from the movement and he noticed how Derek looked genuinely happy, the sparkle in his eyes a clear sign. Stiles had never seen such an endearing moment.

“Have I entered an alternative reality?” he said, playfully, a smile on his face, setting his box down and trying to walk to them. Derek had looked up, momentarily, at the sound of his voice, and had given him a smile, the tip of his ears turning red as they made eye contact, before turning again to the girl in his arms.

“You are late.” Erica accused, grabbing his arm, when he was walking towards Derek, “C’mon. Let’s dance too.” She affirmed, dragging him towards where the others were, barely giving him a chance to give a greeting wave to the pack. Whereas Erica started dancing, moving smoothly at the sound of the beat, Stiles started flailing around, his upper limbs flying everywhere, almost hitting Lydia in the face at his left side, which earned him a reproving glare in return. Meanwhile, watching them were Malia, Kira and Derek who could only laugh at his moves as they kept on dancing, Erica finally deciding to take hold of his hands to make them move in a less dangerously way.

“Oh. I love this song.” She exclaimed, when the song finished, _All About Us_ from He is We taking place, “Sorry, honey, but I need to dance this with my man.” She added, leaving him and getting Boyd, who was sitting on one of the chairs.

Soon, they all had gotten in pairs, Kira had grabbed Malia too, both now with their arms around each other, his father had taken Chris’ example, who had decided to lead his daughter to the middle of them, and had invited Melissa to dance. Stiles felt someone tap him in his shoulder, and turned around to come face to face with Derek, who had his hand extended to him, a soft questioningly smile being aimed at him. Stiles took it without hesitation, intertwining their fingers, his other hand resting on Derek’s shoulder and feeling Derek settling his gently on his waist, as they begun to sway together, setting into the rhythm. Stiles took the time to observe the others over Derek’s shoulder, noticing that all of the pack were now up and dancing, Cora having joined them and getting together with Lydia, his best friend being somehow convinced to dance with Isaac, and Emma with her mother.

“You dance?” Stiles whispered, after turning his head to look at Derek’s face again, slightly surprise at how well he moved, “I thought you said you didn’t like it.”

“I don’t.” he stated with a chuckle, “Doesn’t mean I’m not good at it. Mom…” he began, before hesitating, “Mom taught us.” He finished, his lips forming a sad smile.

“Well, she did a good job.” He said, kindly, “I usually just step on everyone’s foot.”

“I’ve noticed.” Derek replied with a smirk, which earned him a light slap on his chest of indignation, “Just telling the true, Stiles.” He chuckled.

“Okay, I’m putting something more fun.” Cora stated, after three minutes, when the song was about to finish, heading to the computer and selecting another one randomly, before coming back to them. She understood her mistake as soon as the first accords started, a look of horror taking over her face while a collective groan from most of them was heard, some sharing resented looks, others sharing amused ones, only Derek stared confusedly whereas Stiles and Scott, smirking, headed towards each other and high five, and then turned to face them all.

“ _We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite._ ” Scott started “singing” loudly, making weird dance moves as he did so, stopping as he finished the last word.

“ _Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh we were bound to get together_.” Stiles continued, doing the same at his side.

“ _BOUND TO GET TOGETHER_ ” They yelled together, grinning at each other, before starting to dance together as the music progressed, repeating the move the other was doing, in completely sync, each one weirder and funnier than the other. Malia quickly positioned herself behind them, being followed by Isaac and Kira too, and started imitating them. When the chorus begun, Stiles started making funny faces to Derek, who along with the others had sit down, calling him to come dance with them, and even though Derek at fist hesitated, slightly embarrassed, after Allison’s gentle push as she too got up, he took Stiles offer and walked to his side to join them, laughter echoing quickly in the backyard through all of the song, everyone having a great time.

“I want that video, Erica.” Stiles said, once the song had ended. He had finally turned to the others when they started clapping mockingly, after he shared a last smile with Derek, with who he hadn’t once broken eye contact with during the dance, to notice Erica saving her phone on her pocket.

“Oh don’t worry, sweetie.” She joked, “Everyone will have it.” She added with a mischievous grin.

“Reyes, don’t make me use the one from Cora’s birthday.” Isaac said threateningly, but before Erica could bite something back they were interrupted.

“Children, please! Behave.” Laura stated, sternly, or at least, pretending to, putting an end to their discussion. After that, they distributed all around, some just talking with each other, playing different games, or having some snacks.

Stiles and Derek had been playing some weird card game with Kira, Scott and Isaac for a while, the five of them seated together at the floor, Stiles and Derek in front of each other, with their backs at the couches behind them, before Isaac had left them when Emma called him, Kira and Scott leaving them soon after to join the others at the other side of the backyard, where they had watched Laura coming out victorious of another round of Twister.

“So…” Derek started slowly, “What’s the story behind the music?” he asked Stiles curiously, which made the other turned his head back at him.

“Senior year homecoming.” Stiles answered, a smile at his lips as he remembered the day, “I may or may not have been a little tipsy. And made a bet with Erica” He explained, “My drunk self thought that it was a great idea to sing in front of the whole school as I danced, that it was a won bet.”

“Was it?” the older man inquired.

“Well, yeah. Drunk, remember?” He replied like it was obvious, a grin on his face, “Anyway, because Scott is the best bro ever, he didn’t want to let me embarrass alone, so he joined me. Which is how that song became our song.”

“And now you dance it every time you hear it.” Derek finished, with an amused smile, “Was the bet at least worth it?”

“Hell yeah!! She had to wear only pink for a week.” He exclaimed, chuckling. “It was priceless.”, taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Derek to show some of the pictures, at his request. The Hale chuckled softly as he watched each one, rising his head, as he set the phone on the table, to then stared at Stiles with a twinkle in his eyes. However, before Stiles could add something, Derek stopped him by called him softly, eyes that had been focused on him a few seconds before, now wide and staring somewhere behind him. He turned around to see what was happening, and realized the man’s reaction immediately, his father, Chris and Melissa were getting ready to start a round against each other. Not wasting a minute, Stiles rose from his place, not willing to lose that game, grabbing Derek’s hand as he did so and dragging him along towards the others, an entertained grin on his face.

“...Melissa.” They heard Allison say as they approached, Scott and Kira nodding in agreement, while some others argued against it.

“What? No way!” Stiles exclaimed, incredulously, participating too on their currently discussion about who would win, “It’s Chris.”, he affirmed confidently.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, oh son of mine.” The sheriff replied, sarcastically.

“You welcome, dad.” He added cheekily.

“You want to participate in the bet, then?” Lydia asked, looking up for a few seconds from her phone, where she had been typing all their names, to see him nod in permission, “Very well. Derek?”

“Oh…I bet in the sheriff.” he said slightly startled, but answering in a heartbeat, and watching as Lydia took note and left their side right after, heading towards Cora and Isaac on the other side of the garden.

“I knew there’s a reason why I liked you better, son.” The older man said, satisfied, patting him slightly in the back, which made him smile proudly, like a kid receiving praise for a good deed. In turn, his reaction made Erica muttered ‘suck up’ under her breath with a devious smirk, earning a laugh from the older Hale.

Meanwhile, the game quickly advanced, Allison serving as the mediator during it, while the ones who were watching cheered loudly, shared ridiculous encouragements to the participants, and sending different remarks to each other, and soon enough Chris was being eliminated.

“Shut up.” Stiles stated, when he felt Derek’s smug gaze on him, bumping their shoulder, as his dad moved once again, him and Melissa each in completely awkward positions.

“Damn, I need to go get my phone. This needs to be recorded.”

“You know what? I’ll go.” Derek said, weirdly, following a cough from Laura, making Stiles stared between the siblings questioningly, trying to figure out what the hell was happening, but before he could speak, the alpha grabbed his brother.

“I’m going with you, Der.” She announced as she left, dragging Derek with her, “Need to check on my girl.”

Stiles stood distractedly for a few seconds, watching them go with a small fond smile on his lips, the siblings bickering with each other as they walk away, but quickly, turning his attention back to the game. At last, after a while, Melissa was the one to finally lose balance first and falling when she had to move her right foot to the other side of the mat, taking the sheriff down next with her, limbs tangled, as cheers and laughter erupted from the group, specially Malia who had, just like Derek, betted on him, and was, with an arm around her fiancée’s waist, mocking her playfully, likewise, Boyd had now a smug expression on his face as he whispered something to his girlfriend. At the same time, Stiles could see both Chris and Scott extending a hand towards the sheriff and the nurse, respectively, and helping them rise from their place on the floor.

It happened all in a flash, in a moment they were all lost in the moment, in the other there was cold water hitting them on their backs, only Kira and Malia escaping it, both from their reflexes as creatures of the night and from their advantage point. Turning to face the culprits, Stiles came across with the smirking faces of the three Hale siblings, Lydia, Isaac and little Emma a few feet away, the six in swimwear, having clearly discarded their clothes, with water guns aim at them.

“There’s a gun inside for each of you.” Cora stated, nodding towards the few bags that laid at their feet. Without a second of hesitation, while most stayed pondering them suspiciously, Stiles moved quickly in their direction, noticing in the corner of his vision that Erica had done the same thing. However, before he could get to them, he was hit with a splash right in his face, the water dripping now to soak the front of his shirt.

“I always knew you could make me wet but this was not what I had in my mind.” He mumbled, thoughtlessly, staring at Derek. There was a howl of laughter from them, mainly Erica, while Derek started blushing intensely, rubbing his neck nervously, Stiles following next too, “That sounded worse than I intended to…”

Before he could finish, though, Erica had moved again grabbing a bag this time and sharing its contest with Boyd and Allison, quickly, as they rushed away from them with Isaac and Lydia at their tale. Her actions were the catalyst to all of them, everyone moving then, and bolting through the garden attacking each other, an intense water war erupting.

After Stiles had been able to get his hands on one of the guns, he had made his mission trying to get back at Derek in the middle of the mayhem, however, even though half an hour had passed by now, some of them already given up for the sake of getting into the swim pool, for example, Stiles wasn’t responsible for Hale’s soaking state, the man being able to dodge every single one of his shot with ease, and a self-satisfied expression.

“Not my fault your aim is terrible.” Derek stated, answering to another of Stiles muttered complains and teasing’s, walking backwards slowly, nearing the pool, as the boy headed quickly in his direction.

“How dare you?” He said, with mock indignance, and sending water again, “My aim is great, thank you very much.” He added with a grin, and instead of firing, has he had been doing, he started to run towards him, gun thrown to the floor, with arms wide open as he was hit with water from Derek. Soon he collided with the man, chest against chest, chuckling louder, however, things didn’t go as he intended and before he could cheer in victory, he was being lift and thrown into the pool, only having time to hold to Derek more tightly, both falling with a loud thud. Eventually, their heads emerged from the water, only an arm length of each other, gasping slightly for breath.

“Hey Stiles?” Erica called from the edge of the pool, breaking their small eye contact and turning their attention on her, “You can now say you got him wet too.” She finished, with a wink looking down on the two men, Stiles only getting the chance to splashed her slightly as she stepped away grinning.

“You suck.” He replied loudly at her comment.

“YES I DO. BOYD CAN ATEST TO THAT.” She shot back.

“Okay, I walked right into that one.” Stiles whispered, “Not funny dude.” He added, when Derek at his side left out a small chuckle, raising his eyebrow, in challenge, when he was faced with Stiles stern face. Stiles observed how Derek eyes crinkle from amusement, how there was some beads of water dropping from his hair, mouth set in a thin line, as he stared back at him, however their staring soon came to an end, the younger not being able to hold on for too long, and bursting in laughter, Derek following right after.

“Mom, said for you s’llys to stop laughing and h’lp s’eriff.” A small voice came from Stiles’ right side.

“Is that so, pumpkin?” Derek asked softly to his niece, who was wrapped in an avenger’s towel and currently eating a small cookie, and as she nodded, he gave a side eye to his sister, that was laying in the sun, resting. The man then moved to the pool’s border and got out swiftly, arms extending as he lifted himself, “You coming?” he asked, bending slightly, offering his hands.

“Nah.” Stiles denied, not missing Derek’s mischievous look, “Not that stupid.” He added, showing out his tongue as he got out alone, and the three strolled together then towards Laura.

“You know Lau, I find your ability to be lazy quite worrisome.” The Hale said, unimpressed, glaring at his sister.

“I’m a working single mother, Der. I deserve to rest.” She joked, “Besides, Stiles had promised to help Boyd and Allison cooking.”

“Fine” Stiles groaned, “But there’s people laying around doing absolutely nothing that could help too.” He pointed out, childishly, looking at Cora, with her head resting in Isaac’s lap, sunglasses covering her eyes.

“Yo asshole, I’m enjoying the time left with my boyfriend, remember?” Cora replied, with a smirk.

“Convenient, Hale.” Stiles bitted back, “Very convenient.”

“I don’t mind…”

“Nope.” Interrupted Laura quickly, “You are helping the sheriff on the grill, Der Der. Alpha’s order” she added, with a wolfish smile, before he could try to protest, flashing him her red eyes. Knowing it was a lost fight, Stiles headed inside, where they were already working, and joining right away. Stiles starting conversation, unable to handle the silence, Boyd’s answer consisting mostly on nods and smirks while Allison laughed as Stiles babbled away.

“So…Alli” Stiles started, “You haven’t told me yet where did you met Derek?”

“Stiles…”

“You are all in on it, except me. I don’t get it.”

“When he wants to, he will tell you.” She answered reassuringly, patting him in the back, a guilty look on her face.

“Stiles…it’s not of your business.” Boyd cut in, when he saw Stiles ready to keep pestering, sending him a warning look.

“Sure it is.”

“It really isn’t.” Derek said, appearing with his niece suddenly, empty snack plates in hand.

“Oh c’mon, Der.” Stiles pouted, “I need every information I can to try and woo you. And don’t give me that look mister” he added pointing at Derek’s sour face, “You all know, and you all avoid the question every time I bring it up.”

“Did it occur to you that I have a good reason for it?”

“And that good reason only englobes me? Yeah right.” He said sarcastically, “You just…after all this time still don’t BLOODY TRUST ME. Am I wrong?” Stiles added, defiantly, when he saw Derek about to say something, but hope still booming that he would deny it.

“Stiles…” Derek started, staring back at the other man, pain and vulnerability in his eyes for a split, before his expression turning blank, “Let it go. Don’t make me ask you again.”

“Whatever” He said, shoulders sacking as he realized it was a lost battle, “It’s not like you were banging her mom.” He finished trying to release the tense mood, but quickly realized it hadn’t been the right thing to say, for whatever reason, when he saw Derek’s dark look.

“No. I was banging her aunt, before she burned my entire family alive.”

“Oh fuck.” Stiles muttered after a few moments of shock, rushing after the werewolf, but only seeing the door close behind him as he left the house.

 

* * *

 

 

It was starting to get darker as the time passed, Stiles cursing under his breath as he almost fell over once more pushing a branch out of his way. However, it didn’t make him slow down as he kept moving forward.

“Go away.” Derek said as soon as Stiles started to approach him. He sat on the floor, knees tucked in his chest, and was staring ahead at the far town bellow them.

“Like I ever do anything people tell me.” Stiles answered, tiredness but also nervousness in his voice, as he sat at his side, taking it as a good sign that the other man didn’t step away from him, “Besides, I actually can’t. I’m tired as hell after walking around in the preserve for over an hour, I knew you had to be here somewhere.”

“I was 15. I met Kate when I was running one morning” Derek started quietly, after a while of both in silence, “she…we…started going out in secret…she was 22 and she said my family wouldn’t approve so I hid it…we would meet in the preserve, sometimes…in the motel on the edge of town. And I…” he stopped, taking a deep breath, before continuing, eyes fixed ahead, “I told her about US, I told her how I escaped the house to meet her, I told her about dad’s birthday party…”

“We were supposed to be in the house. Sometimes I wish I had been. But mom…she asked us three to go grab the cake and the pastries she had ordered. We were in town when we felt it, by the time we arrived back, everything…was gone.” He finished, choking up slightly. The pain, the guilt, the shame that Derek felt had been clear in all his speech, and trying to comfort him in any way he could during it, Stiles had intertwined their fingers together, taking now the opportunity to squeeze Derek’s hand for strength, “When Chris found out his sister was responsible, he went straight to your dad. I met Allison during the trial.”

“Derek…” Stiles began gently, “I’m sure your sisters have already told you, I’m sure everyone has and that you won’t believe it, but…in no world was it your fault.”

“Please, don’t…” came the werewolf’s pain mutter.

“I just need you to listen that from me.” Stiles said, firmly, turning Derek’s face towards him, before continuing, “She was a grown ass woman. She abused her power, abused your trust and used you in a terrible way. And you are not to blame for any of it. I’m gonna remind you of that every damn day of my life if I need to, okay?”

“That seems way too long to have to listen to you” Derek answered softly, causing Stiles to chuckle lightly, despite the dark mood.

“Oh shut up.”

“Just…trust, it’s hard for me, Stiles. No matter who it is I meet, it has been hard ever since…” He continued, “I trusted HER”, he muttered with disdain.

“I…I’m really sorry. I never wanted to push you to tell me something like this.” Stiles apologized, looking nervously at the other, a bit of shame in his expression too, “You kept not telling me when I asked, yet they all knew. I didn’t understand and I still don’t why not. I just felt left out, you know? Like when you are a kid and you see everyone being invited to a birthday party but you and…” Stiles hesitated, but kept going, ignoring Derek’s calls, “and I didn’t know if I had done something wrong to you, if I had say…”

“Stop. Rambling.” The werewolf interrupted, “You never did anything wrong. I didn’t want you to look at me differently.” He added, lowly now, avoiding eye contact with Stiles.

“That makes zero sense, man.” He affirmed, “The rest of the pack knew, so what was difference?”

“You are not the same, Stiles. Are you really going to make me said it? Right now?” he asked, “You…really don’t know? I thought you knew and were rejecting me gently. How can someone so smart as you be so oblivious?!” He continued perplexed, as he stared at Stiles confused face.

“I feel like we having two very different conversations right now. What the hell…?” he stopped mid-sentence, eyes going wide as he stared at Derek, expression turning from confused to incredulous, “What you mean rejecting? There has been no rejecting whatsoever from my part, absolutely not. I’ve been trying to woo you for weeks!!”

“You were flirting. You do that with everyone.”

“Absolutely not. I make jokes and numerous innuendos, but that’s it. I’ve been flirting only with you all along. Erica has taken every opportunity to talk about my crush on you when you are near!!! I cooked you dinner that one time!!! You never gave me any clue you like me.” He rambled, “You like me?!” he said, his replied coming out as both a question and affirmation.

“Of course I like you! I let you rest your head in my shoulders. I told you about Paige. I…”

“Oh god, this is stupid.” Stiles interrupted, impatiently, putting his right hand gently on the other’s face, “Just to make it clear, dude, I really really like you. And if you want to, I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

Staring at each other, Derek nodded right away, no doubt in his eyes. Stiles didn’t need to be told twice, before leaning in slowly and kissing him, at least, after weeks of pining. The kiss was hesitant, soft and…an absolute mess, with both boys starting to smile way too much into the kiss, and the end coming as soon as Stiles started to laugh.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Stiles apologized quickly, setting a small peck on the other’s lips, “But…Can I just say that I never thought I would listen Mr. Literature say banging?”

“Stiles, really?” Derek asked, annoyed, or at least trying to, his smile being a dead giveaway, “You ruined this moment because of that?”

“What can I say? My brain goes to weird places in the most inconvenient moments.”

“Yeah, well…let’s go then.” Derek stated, letting go, and rising up, hand extended towards Stiles.

“What? No. Your sister going to kill me.” He answered.

“I will text her.” Derek said, rolling his eyes, “We are going back home.”

After that, Stiles eagerly accepted Derek’s hand, almost falling as he got up, but regaining his balance last minute. Together, they head back, hands still connected, as they walked towards the preserve, a peaceful silence between them.

As they were halfway through, Stiles distractedly stole another glance at the werewolf, and that second of distraction was enough for him to trip on a root, sending them both man tumbling down fast, not even Derek’s werewolf reflexes being enough to stop it.

Even though it had not been a big fall, Stiles immediately started complaining about his foot, more specifically his toe, but trying get up anyway and start walking, stopping right away with pain. After many protests and curses from Stiles, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to walk right away, he finally gave up, allowing Derek to grab him bridal-style, and carrying him the rest of the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but finish by writing a scene inspire in THAT scene from 6B. The writers screwed up a lot but at least I have that scene to rewatch over and over again of my babies xD


	2. Epilogue

“Hey babe.” Stiles said, knocking on Derek’s classroom, “You ready to go?”

“I was only waiting for you.” The teacher said, setting his book down and rising up to greet his boyfriend with a small kiss, “Why were you late?”

“Riiiiiiight…about that.” He said, as Derek grabbed his coat and bag, not missing Derek’s suspicious look at his words, “Remember how this was supposed to be date night? I have a five years old werewolf on my backseat who is gonna complicate things a bit.”

“Ugh.” The other groaned, “How did you let Laura tricked you into babysitting Emma?! Again!?”

“In my defence, she was really persuasive, okay?” he answered, sheepishly, taking his hand and pushing him towards the corridor, where there were still some students around, kissing Derek’s cheek and then waving when he noticed a group of girls, who he knew were in his boyfriend’s freshman class, giggling as they watch them.

“Stiles, please.” Derek begged, blushing slightly at the display, “You know, I’m the one who will have to listen to them…gush…about this.”

“Wow. It hurt your soul saying gush, huh?” He answered with a smile at Derek’s expression when he said it, “Besides, not my fault we are a hell of a cute couple. You know perfectly well, I just wanted to see if we ran into Mr. Harris. Last time, I think I almost gave that jackass a heart attack when I kissed you.” He clarified, grinning proudly, as he opened the door for them to walk out.

Soon, they were entering Stiles’ jeep and heading towards the park, after Derek had greeted his niece brightly with a small kiss on her forehead. Emma chatted excitedly with both of them, recounting all of her day from the day care to the moment in the most detailed way she could, barely letting them do anything more than a nod.

“And ‘Tiles said we would get you to go eat ice cream?” she finished, sitting down on the grass and taking out some of her toys, when they had finished arriving and setting down their bags in a small bench near the lake.

“Ice cream?” Derek asked, receiving a small nod from the girl, “You promised her ice cream?!” he then added, shaking his head as he looked disapprovingly to the other.

“Sorry?” he said.

“Unbelievable.” The werewolf, muttered, “What do you want, pumpkin?”

“B’ueberry, p’ease.” She replied, not even turning to look at her uncle.

“The usual?”

“You know me too well.” Stiles said, watching as Derek nodded and turn way, to go get them. He couldn’t help but watch distractedly his boyfriend walk away, a small happy smile on his face, coming back to reality and turning back around to Emma as soon as he watched him turn around the corner and disappear from his sight. However, when he did, he couldn’t see Emma anywhere.

He closely observed everyone he could see in the park, but no sight of his little girl, and so, heart pounding fast, he frenetically started looking for her, logic flying out of the window as he begun panicking. Before he could go way too far, in a few seconds, he noticed Derek in the corner of his vision, rushing towards him, a worried expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned, startling Stiles at first at fast return.

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry Derek. I lost her. I was distracted only for a minute and when I turn around I couldn’t see Emma anywhere. I’m so sorry. We need to…” Stiles started, quickly, clearly freaking out over the situation, being interrupted however.

“Stiles. Hey.” Derek said calmly, with a sigh of relief, putting a hand in both his shoulders reassuringly, “It’s okay. Hey. Look at me.” He added, “She’s fine. She is playing with a squirrel behind that bushes over there” he explained, pointing to vegetation a few meters away, and before he could say anything else, Stiles was already escaping his grip and running towards where Derek had aimed.

“Emma.” He exclaimed, as soon as he confirmed Derek’s words, filled with relief, getting down on his knees and hugging her, confusing her, “You can’t do this, miss. I’m not like your mom or the rest of the wolves, okay?” he started, when he finally let her go, “I can’t know where you are, like they do. When you want to go somewhere, you need to tell me. You can’t run away alone without warning me, okay?”

“I’m sorry, ‘Tiles.” She apologized, turning really serious and nodding solemnly, almost comically, which would have made him laugh if the situation was different.

“You can keep playing, pumpkin.” Derek intervened, ruffling her hair and pushing Stiles away slightly, to give him a well needed hug.

“I’m so sorry. I overreacted.” He said, voice muffled over Derek’s shoulder.

“You didn’t.” the werewolf said, understandingly.

“Hey. Why did you come back so quickly?” Stiles, suddenly asked, taking a step back.

“Hmm…I heard your heart beating too fast. And I your smell became tinged with panic so Ithoughtsomethingwaswrongandcameback.” He finished way too fast to be comprehensible, rubbing his neck, averting his eyes with embarrassment.

“How cute…you care about me.” Stiles joked.

“We literally have been dating for more than a year.” Derek said rolling his eyes fondly, “Will you just stop already with _tumblr_ jokes like that?”

“Pff… You love it, Der. It’s part of the charm.” He finished, leaning in for a kiss. However, they both felt a pull on their shirts, interrupted just inches away from the others’ lips.

“Uncle d'rek, where my ice c'eam?” Emma questioned, causing both men to erupt in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always apreciated.  
> I hope you have enjoyed it <3


End file.
